A New Adventure In the Neverland
by Neverland Adventurer
Summary: 13 year old Ramona Quimby tells adventurous stories of her version of Peter Pan to her little sister, Roberta. One night after Ramona tells one of these stories, she wakes up to find that one epic boy has come to take her to the Neverland!
1. At Ramona's Window

A New Adventure in the Neverland

A.N: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except my own version/description of Peter Pan, and all the events that take place in this story. My version of Peter's description also looks a lot like my profile pic/ avatar on here.

Chapter 1

At Ramona's Window

Ramona Quimby sat quietly in her bed using her wild imagination, thinking about adventurous things and having tons of fun. Her mother, Mrs. Dorothy Quimby, was very busy helping Ramona's older sister, Beatrice (Beezus, as Ramona always called her), get ready to go to her 12th grade prom. Ramona is almost 14 years old, and Beezus just turned 18 about four months ago. Ramona is the one in the family who always enjoys to be a kid, have fun, and doesn't always mind when she gets dirty when playing, while her older sister is the one who enjoys to be girly and popular, and cares about every aspect of her looks.

"Hey, mom! Can you bring my dress up here? Please hurry! Henry will be here in a few minutes, and I want to look perfect!", shouted Beezus to her mother, who was now walking up the stairs to her room, carrying her dress. Ramona rolled her eyes, but she kept on daydreaming about going on an epic adventures, while listening to her loud sister, from her own room. Hearing Beezus worry about her looks so much was worse than hearing her noisy 5-year old little sister, Roberta, crying through the night, when she has the occasional nightmare and cries nonstop, until she is comforted by being told a story. Ramona tells the best stories, and that is why Roberta always asks her mother for Ramona to come in and tell her a story when she has these nightmares.

Finally, Beezus was done getting ready for her prom. Ramona, Roberta, Henry Huggins (Beezus's boyfriend), and Mr. and Mrs. Quimby were all standing downstairs now, waiting for Beezus to walk down in her prom dress. When she did, everyone was very happy. Beezus was beautiful, wearing a sparkly greenish blue dress and had on some makeup. "Wow, Beezus! You look so beautiful!", everyone told her. As her parents took pictures of Henry and Beezus together, and then they left, Mrs. Quimby remembered something. "Honey, we need to get to the dinner party. It's five thirty", she told her husband. They told Ramona to look after Roberta for a few hours, and that her best friend Howie Kemp's mother will be by sometime to see if either Ramona or Roberta need anything.

Since Ramona's parents and Beezus have left, Ramona decided to tell Roberta a story, since she didn't feel like going on her computer to watch videos, go on her iPod to listen to some music, or watch any TV. Not only did Ramona amuse Roberta with her vivid stories and imagination, but she also enjoyed to listen to her stories as she told them. She decided to tell her and Roberta's favorite, Peter Pan, but using her own version of him and his adventures in Neverland.

Ramona told Roberta about a new adventure that Peter went on. She made a very detailed description of the beautiful Neverland and of the epic flying boy who never grew up. Roberta considers Peter Pan real, and secretly, Ramona believes this also. When Ramona tells her stories, she describes Peter like this: a slightly tall 14-year-old boy with shorter brownish-red hair, light colored skin, brown eyes, and he wears a shirt made of green leaves and wears brownish green leafy/skinny kind of shorts that go down to a little farther than his knees. (He is unlike any version of Peter Pan in any movie.) He also has his dagger on him at all times.

Ramona told Roberta the story of where Peter and his six newer Lost Boys (who are 10-13 years old) flew all 'round Neverland trying to see who could fly the highest and fastest toward the largest mountain on the island, called the Neverpeak. Of course, Peter could easily pass this test, but this was a fun test for his Lost Boys. They have to use Peter's fairy, Tinkerbell's fairy dust to fly, unlike Peter, who has the epic ability to fly without any fairy dust at all. She described to Roberta, that when flying, the evil Captain Hook tried to shoot down Peter and his Lost Boys with a cannon. Peter flew down to Hook and an epic sword fighting duel had begun. It was crazy, fun, and incredibly dangerous, but Peter was amazing when he fought Hook. Peter swat at Hook many times, dodged Hook's sword, ducked, kicked at him, and flew up many times, to catch him off guard. Peter of course won. Roberta loved this story, and jumped on Ramona's bed with Ramona doing the same, pretending they were on an adventure with the never growin' up Peter Pan, flying high through the sky.

After awhile, Ramona and Roberta fell asleep on Ramona's bedroom floor, even though the lights were still on. But suddenly, Ramona heard noises coming from what sounded like the roof! "Huh? What the heck could that be?", she wondered aloud. She heard more noises coming towards her window now, and she walked toward it to investigate. She opened her window and looked out. Nobody was there. Then, she heard a soft shuffle of feet and then a crash coming from just behind her, somewhere in her room.

Ramona turned around quickly and saw a boy sitting on her floor, with a confused look on his face, sitting next to the sleeping Roberta. Ramona noticed he matched her description of Peter Pan perfectly. _"Oh my gosh! It's the real Peter Pan!", _she said in her mind. She walked over to where he was sitting. "Are you Peter Pan?", she asked. "Yes, the one and only Peter Pan! Are you the girl that tells all the amazing stories about me to that girl over there?", he asked. "Yeah. Said Ramona blankly. Wait. You listen to the stories I tell to Roberta?" "What's a Roberta?", asked Peter, his curious and adventurous eyes looked at her with a childlike glance. "She's my sister." "Oh. Well, yeah. I love hearing your stories. I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?", he asked, smiling, and starting to hover in mid air with his hands on his hips. "I have a better word for that, Peter: epic. You are just 100% freakin' epic!", said Ramona.

Ramona really wanted to go to Neverland with Peter. She was really lucky when he asked her if she would like to go to Neverland to never grow up. "Oh freakin yeah!", she said when he asked her. He grabbed Tinkerbell, who has dark blonde curly hair that goes down to her shoulders, and wears a greenish yellow dress, and he sprinkled her fairy dust on Ramona. Ramona flew to her window, eager to go to Neverland. She knew how to fly perfectly. Peter didn't even have to teach her. She felt guilty about leaving Roberta there by herself, while she went on an epic adventure with the real Peter Pan, but she wanted to get out of there, and have some fun! "Which way, Peter?", she asked, hovering outside of her window. "Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning!"


	2. Flying to Neverland!

Chapter 2

Flying To Neverland!

Peter flew out of Ramona's window and stood in front of her. "This is gonna be pretty fun! You'll like flying, uh...," Peter stopped suddenly, and thought to himself. "Yeah?, Ramona asked, wondering what he could possibly be trying to figure out. "What's your name?" "Oh yeah! I'm Ramona." "Oh! Ramona. You'll really like Neverland! You will have tons of fun and never grow up! You'll also like my Lost Boys.", Peter said, starting to fly. Ramona flew next to him, flying over her friends' houses and her school. She couldn't believe that she actually was going to Neverland ─with the real Peter Pan!

Ramona flew very well. Peter was amazed that she knew how to fly instantly, when he sprinkled Tinkerbell's fairy dust on her back at her house. As they flew higher, Peter started to have some fun. He flew faster than Ramona could, and she couldn't find where the heck he disappeared to! He would fly and actually sit on some clouds, scaring her playfully, when she looked for him. Ramona tried to scare Peter and even chased him through the sky, and they both had tons of fun. Ramona even kicked Tinkerbell in the air, accidently! She responded by a loud set of small bells, that only Peter understands. "Sorry, Tink. Didn't mean to kick ya', Ramona said, flying over to Tinkerbell. 'What's she saying, Peter?" Peter responded to Ramona, smiling a little, "She's kinda mad. Ya might not wanna come near her for awhile. She might try to hurt you. He turned to hear more of what Tinkerbell was saying. "Pretty badly", he continued.

Peter saw two stars in the sky ahead of them. "We have to fly through that star portal, Ramona. (He pointed to the right one.) It takes us to Neverland!" They they started to fly faster, and Peter grabbed Ramona's hand. It seemed like when their hands touched, it created some sort of spark between them. "We're gonna fly _really _fast through the star. We don't wanna get really separated." Peter continued, and Ramona nodded. Just then, a big flash of light came, and they flew incredibly fast through the star. A second later, they started to fly over something ─the ocean and then over to a big island!

The island was breathtaking! "Neverland!" Said the speechless Ramona, smiling. Peter flew ahead of her, and told her that he will show her 'round the epic, beautiful, and 100% freakin' awesome and _real_ Neverland!


	3. An Epic Tour

Chapter 3

An **Epic** Tour

After Peter told Ramona he'd show her 'round Neverland, Ramona could've never been happier. Neverland is the most beautiful, magical, and 100% real island on Earth, (and yes, it's on Earth. The star portal is kinda like a short cut, and it teleports them to the far-away magical island.) Peter took off straight up into the sky, Ramona following quickly behind him. He stopped when he got up pretty high into the sky. Neverland isn't massively huge, but it is kind of a big island. They had such a great view of the island up here, that it was almost hard to tell what place was which. It was amazing though.

"Look down there, Ramona. See that giant, cloudy forest? That's the Neverwood. It's really big, and it's an awesome place to go to. Some of my most epic adventures happened there. They were so epic, that I don't even remember some of them!", Peter said, smiling an adventurous smile. Ramona giggled at his comment, and then he grabbed her hand, starting to fly really fast down to the Neverwood, to get a better look at it.

The Neverwood was awesome. Giant green trees towered over Peter and Ramona, both of who were standing on the ground, not hovering over it. Amazing birds flew up into the cloudy sky and then back down toward the two kids. Then, Ramona and Peter flew happily over to a really beautiful place. There was a giant tree and small glowing lights flying fast everywhere. "Whoa!" Said Ramona, stunned. "This is the fairies home. It's amazing, isn't it?" After they saw this Fairy Tree, Ramona was curious to see the rest of the beautiful island.

They flew over by the mermaids, and of course, Ramona knew all too well that the beautiful mermaids were murderous. Their mermaid tails were all different colors and so was their beautiful hair. Next to their lagoon, a giant glistening waterfall flowed loudly and was amazing. So far, Neverland was even better than Ramona could've ever imagined. But nothing could ever compare what Ramona was about to see next: Neverpeak.

Neverpeak is the tallest, greenest, and most impressive mountain on Neverland. It is massive, and Peter, with his arms outstretched, flew diagonally and then straight up, shouting "Woo-Hoo!" He loves to have fun. It was epic to go so high up. Ramona flew up after him, and landed on the side of the mountain beside him. "Wow! This is so amazing to be up here, Peter. Neverland is so beautiful! It is so cool!" She gave him a high five, which he didn't move when she hit his hand with hers. "What was that? That better not be the "kiss" that Wendy was telling me she wanted to give me so long ago! "He asked, very confused and a little scared even."No, Peter. That wasn't a kiss! That was a high five. I hit one of your hands with one of my own. You return the high five by hitting your hand forward back onto mine. It's just a fun thing people like to do, as a sign of accomplishment or as a result of something cool that is going on.", said Ramona, laughing. "Oh. Ok. I like high fives!" Peter high fived Ramona a few times, and he felt like this new thing was the coolest little game, and he felt very happy he could do something _new_!

After, he flew Ramona down to where Captain James Hook's, (Peter's enemy) pirate ship area. Hook was not anywhere to be seen, so Peter flew away. "That was Hook's ship. He is an idiot and he's very evil. Of course, I will always hate that _man, that codfish. _And, when we epically fight, _I_ will always _win _awesomely." He pointed to himself, his hands on his hips in a brave stance, in mid air.

"There's just one more place I have to show you. You'll really like it!", said Peter, instantly in a better mood when away from Hook's ship. He flew Ramona over to a big tree, where there was about six slightly hidden/ different sized holes on the bottom, and one bigger one in the middle. Peter told her that she should go into the bigger hole. Ramona sat inside of it, but could barely move. It was dark in this hole, but seemed like only air in front of her. "Uh, Peter? I can't move in here." Ramona wiggled and said. "You're stuck. I think I know how to fix this.", said Peter. Ramona looked straight ahead into the darkness of the hole she was in, and was afraid of what was beyond of the darkness. All of a sudden, Peter came up right behind her, and said: "Have fun!" He pushed her hardly, but in a fun way, while laughing playfully, and Ramona started to slide down into the darkness, screaming her "baddest" word, "Guts!" She didn't expect Peter to push her, but she _was_ having fun sliding. Little did she know, that in about a few seconds, she was about to meet some crazy, fun loving kids after she was sliding, in a secret hideout. She was about to meet Peter Pan's 6 newest Lost Boys!

**A/n: How do ya guys like it so far? Please review this story! I really would like to know what I could do better, or what everyone thinks about it. Up Next in chapter 4: Ramona meets the Lost Boys! How will she handle their crazy spirits?!**


	4. Peter's Lost Boys

**Peter's Lost Boys **

Ramona tumbled down the long, fun slide that leads into the Lost Boys hideout. She was still screaming from Peter's sudden push, and when she saw the light filtering in from the end of this dark slide, she said "Finally!" The slide came to end and she landed, her hands coming out first, hitting the hard floor. She looked up to find six dirt covered younger boys with different kinds of handmade weapons in their hands, such as slingshots made from rocks and rubber bands, or their own daggers, all of them ready to shoot and fight at this new person coming into their hideout. They each looked to be about ten to thirteen years old, and all wore clothes made of ripped animal skins (not animal costumes, like the Disney version).

Peter came into the hideout at the right moment. "Lost Boys!" shouted Peter, angrily. They each dropped their weapons to the ground and stared nervously at their leader. "Don't go shootin' Ramona here. She's here to play some fun games with us, and...uh.. even tell us some stories, just like Wendy did!" Said Peter, excitedly. All the boys ran up close to Ramona."Ramona, these are my six newest Lost Boys. They just came to Neverland...uh...I am not sure how long ago, but it was pretty recent...' He scratched his reddish brown hair, trying to remember. 'Anyway, these guys are Flighty, Flash, Lapdog, Loose, Dart, and Ace", Peter said, as he pointed to each boy. "Let's play some games!", shouted the Lost Boy known as Flighty. He seemed to be just about Peter's age and height. He grabbed some dirt and rocks and was ready to throw them all at Ramona.

Ramona ran all 'round the inside of the indoor tree house hideout, dodging all the rocks, the flying dirt, mud, leaves; pretty much anything that the boys all started to throw at her. She was pretty fast at dodging everything. She grabbed the rest of the stuff and threw it at them. She aimed pretty good. She pounded some of the rocks with bigger rocks to made it turn to dark brown powder, that could easily stick to their clothes and make her win the game (the object is to throw as much stuff at them as soon as possible. Once they're hit more than 5 times, with tons of dirt on them, they're out. Whoever is left standing, they have a choice: a sword fight duel or an epic continuation of the dirt fight.) Ramona was good at pounding the rocks, since she played Brick Factory with her best friend, Howie since they were in 1st grade. She threw so good at them after a while that the last person left standing was Peter Pan. Ramona had to face him in the final battle. It was up to him for what they had to do.

"I choose the duel." Said Peter Pan, smiling adventurously, slowly removing his dagger from where he kept it on his hip. He slowly went up in mid air. Peter's Lost Boy, Dart, tossed his own sword in the air to Ramona, and she caught it impressively. "Ready to fight, Peter Pan?" she said, in a very determined, brave voice. Right as those words left her mouth, the clash of the swords started and the epic, but typically a little harmless, (because it's not Hook he's fighting,) duel between Peter and Ramona for the winner of the rock fight game was underway. The Lost Boys started to cheer. And, well, Ramona was pretty good at using a real sword to fight the epic and highly skilled 14 year old Peter pan. This was gonna be good.


	5. The Winner of Their Game

**The Winner of Their Game**

The swords clashed, Ramona blocking Peter's dagger skillfully. Peter of course did not want to hurt Ramona, because this fight was to only decide who was to win the Lost Boys game of Rock Fight, not to intentionally hurt anyone very badly. The first one in this game to either knock the other sword to the ground or touch any part of their opponent's body with the blade wins the duel and wins the entire game of Rock Fight.

Ramona swung her sword close to Peter's stomach and he intentionally slid backwards on all the leaves on the ground to dodge that hit Ramona attempted to make. He lunged forward, and the tip of the dagger got caught in a small rip in the sweatshirt Ramona was wearing. Peter tried to pull the dagger out but the blade was bigger than the tiny rip itself, and it was _incredibly_ stuck. Peter only used one hand to try to get it out. Still, it did not work. Peter also tried to fly up and pull it out but it wouldn't budge. He also didn't want to risk Ramona stabbing him with the blade of her sword if he grabbed the hilt of his own caught dagger with two hands, but it was too late now to do anything.

Ramona saw this whole thing as an epic opportunity to instantly win. Ramona had a very thick shirt on underneath her ripped sweatshirt, so if she were to move at all while Peter was violently trying to remove his dagger, she wouldn't get hurt; his dagger would not go through her shirt to her skin. Ramona then lifted her sword, swung it at the blade of Peter's dagger positioned diagonally partly outside of her sweatshirt, and hit against the dagger with all of her strength. This caused Peter's dagger to come out of the rip in her sweatshirt, out of Peter's hand, and flip _high_ up into the air, Ramona catching it extraordinarily, holding a sword in each hand, facing them up against Peter's throat. Ramona was smiling mischievously at the epic boy who never grew up. She beat Peter Pan at this duel and won the whole entire game of Rock Fight, according to the rules to win this duel.

Peter stood there, speechless. He has never been defeated before. Not once. But, at least he wasn't fighting Hook. If he was fighting Hook, he would've been able to strike much harder and more powerfully, resulting in most likely stabbing him. And it wasn't fair that his dagger got caught in a rip in Ramona's sweatshirt. Peter was angry about that. Ramona was good. Very quick and a good fighter. Peter said "You're good. And 'yer quick to know what to do when 'yer opponent is literally caught in something else." But, then he went back to being angry about him losing a duel to a girl.

The Lost Boys cheered for Ramona, and they also saw Peter looking very angry. His arms were crossed, his face a bright, mad red. He looked like he was gonna throw a temper tantrum. But, his anger was soon gone, because they all had to listen closely 'cuz they were hearing footsteps coming close to all of them.

Peter looked over to his side. "Boys. I think Hook's comin'. Get ready. You've got all 'yer weapons already on ya. We've gotta fight. **Good**." Just then, Hook (who looks like the version of Hook in the TV miniseries Neverland 2011), arrived to the outside of the hideout, him and his pirates directly in front of Peter and the Lost Boys, Ramona standing with them. Hook shouts: "You are going _down_, Pan. You are going _DOWN_! And it's only going to be me vs. this evil little twit, all of you idiots!" Everyone turned to look at Peter and Hook, who were looking hatefuly at eachother. Ramona Quimby just won a small, but epic duel against the epic Peter Pan, but what she was gonna witness next was anything **but** a small fight. This was gonna be violent and was going to be one **HUGE** fight: Pan VS Hook.


End file.
